


Double

by sydwtr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, Size Queen Vax, Threesome, Werewolf Sex, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwtr/pseuds/sydwtr
Summary: Vax is up for trying something new, and the Lorelei twins are definitelysomething new.





	Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librarysrestrictedsection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/gifts).



It’s probably fucked up and wrong on _some_ level that his first thought when properly meeting the Lorelei twins, Benicio and Lawrence, is that he’d like to get fucked by both of them at once. People have made similar comments about himself and his sister and it’s always left him with a vaguely gross feeling, like he hasn’t bathed in too long after a hard fight. But the second he’s introduced to these two…

Well, Vax has always known he’s a bit of a hypocrite.

The tavern is rowdy and crowded, most of the noise coming from his group or adjacent. Grog arm wrestling with Pike. Scanlan and Keyleth cheering them on. Vex practicing her ‘pompous eyebrow raising’ from the other end of the table as Percy sits next to her and holds the look perfectly. He’s not too far away from it, ordering up another round at the bar for their table. This impromptu fight is either to determine who pays for the next round or just for fun, he’s not quite sure.

“Maybe I should take on the winner,” someone beside him comments and Vax glances over, snorts a laugh into his hand.

“I wouldn’t recommend that no matter who wins.”

“Yeah?” Dark eyes turn on him, gauge him slowly before the man takes another drink. “You have experience?”

“I’ve gone toe-to-toe with the big guy a few times and he is… something else.” He chooses his words carefully, his attention now rapt on this man at the bar. “And the little one… I mean, she’s not worth underestimating, either.” They’re possibly still having a conversation about arm wrestling, but Vax can almost feel the shift in it. Maybe it’s the way this guy’s gaze lingers on different parts of his body for just long enough to be noticed before moving on.

“You tangle with people bigger than you a lot?”

“More often than I should, maybe.”

The guy stands up, almost a full head taller than him, broad and muscular. His bared arms, thick with scar tissue, plant on either side of him as the man leans in. “So how about you and me give it a go?”

“Benicio, sit down. You’re not getting into a bar fight tonight.” Both of their attention snaps over to the other man at the bar, previously silent. He claps a book closed, draining his beer and frowning. “Honestly…”

“Oh, give it a rest, Larry. I wasn’t talking about fighting. Just… havin’ a little fun. Right, Feathers?”

Gods, he should walk away. That nickname is already annoying and whatever encounter they were about to have, apparently someone has this guy on a leash. Boyfriend? No, they look too similar. Brothers. “Maybe another time, darling. For now…” He follows the waitress back to their table, drops into a chair between Vex and Keyleth as Pike slams Grog’s fist down to the wood and nearly causes the table to collapse. It’s a cacophony of cheering for the Gnomish woman, her small form leaping onto the table and raising both fists in victory.

“I am the champion of this bar!” She points to Scanlan, her grin crooked. “Pay up, Shorthalt!”

Vax claps his hand lightly against his beer mug, shaking his head as Scanlan passes over his coin pouch for Pike to collect. His gaze drifts back to the bar as he drinks, a slight sigh of disappointment. Benicio and Larry seem to have vacated.

Ah well, there’s always the trip back through this town after they finish their job.

* * *

Rare is the moment when Vax is relieved to have _not_ had a one night stand in a town he’ll probably never be in again. This morning, however, he’s abruptly glad that he wasn’t fucked senseless by one or more people the previous evening.

He recognizes Benicio first, stood off to the side from the group, arms crossed and the muscles and scars hidden under a loose shirt. Larry stands beside him, a thoughtful frown on his face. Vax’s eyes track over the rest of the group, the siblings that comprise the Lorelei family, as Percy steps forward to speak for them. They took this job, whatever it is, as a favor for Taryon.

Introductions between all of them--it’s Lawrence, not Larry--before the group splits off to get down to business. Vax pulls himself away from the serious conversations as soon as possible, slips outside and begins to circle the property. His sister will fill him in on the details later.

There’s a graveyard a short distance away behind the estate and he meanders his way there, trails his fingers over smooth headstones. Recently disturbed earth scatters around many of them and Vax closes his eyes, tries to listen to that second voice in his head.

“Well, if it isn’t Feathers.”

That is not the voice he expected to hear. He turns, his hand already on his dagger, relaxing only when his brain catches up. Benicio. “What happened here?”

His expression turns sour, a short shake of his head. “Family business. You don’t need to worry about it.”

He doesn’t need to worry about the rusty stains of fresh blood on the spike of the fence, the disturbed dirt of the grave, the marks that look like new scratches in the old stone. Right. “You know, you’re the ones that came looking for our help.”

“No, _Portia_ is the one that came looking for your help. Larry and I could have handled this ourselves without getting outsiders involved.” Benicio takes a step closer and Vax is struck again by just how physically _strong_ he looks. Grog’s a big dude, but he’s a half-giant, that makes sense. This guy looks primarily human, but like he could snap Vax in half like a twig if he wanted.

Shit, that’s hot.

“Well, hey, we’re here to serve. Whatever you need us to do.”

“Oh, I know.”  His back hits stone and Vax swallows his nerves as Benicio moves into his space, as hands plant against the mausoleum behind him and trap him there. Lips hover close to his, quirked into a toothy smirk. “I just want to hear you beg for it, first.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Vax breathes out the word, his arms lifting, draping over Benicio’s broad shoulders and pulling him in closer. “Show me that you’re worth begging for, then.”

“I’ll have you on your knees before long.”

The fact that this isn’t the first time he’s gotten fucked in a graveyard is really something he’s going to have to think on. Later. For now, Vax lets out a whine as Benicio’s mouth consumes his, as a thigh presses between his legs and hands grasp his hips and pull him in tighter. He can feel the bulk of the other man against him, can feel the stirrings of what promises to be a really good fuck in his near future. Sharp teeth scrape his lower lip and his head tips back, cracks against stone and leaves him dizzy.

“Ah, gods, please--”

“That’s more like it.” Lips on his neck, teeth leaving sharp little nips against his skin. He can feel the flex of muscles against him as Benicio lifts him completely off the ground, his legs wrapping around the man on instinct. Another whine tears from Vax’s chest as he tries to grind forward, to find some friction against Benicio.

“Vax!”

“Benicio!”

They pull apart and his feet hit the ground again, echoing groans of “Really?!” from outside the fence of the graveyard. Benicio lets out a small growl of frustration, stepping back and leaving Vax to collect himself.

“Twins,” the two mutter, exchanging a look and a snort of laughter.

“What are the odds?” Vax asks, shifting in his pants and trying to cover himself even a little as they walk towards Vex and Lawrence.

“Dunno. But if you wanna maybe not be interrupted later…”

“Maybe.”

* * *

Benicio gets his own shirt off, is working on Vax’s loose clothing, before they’re interrupted again. He groans, drops his head to Vax’s chest and squeezes a hand around his hips. “Do you _not_ know what a sock on the door means, bro?”

“It’s my room, too, Benny.” Lawrence’s voice comes further into the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

“I’m not gonna stop just ‘cause you’re in the room.”

Vax cranes his neck to look around the bulk of Benicio currently holding him to the bed, sees Lawrence’s raised eyebrow and offers an inviting grin. “You could always join us.” It’ll either get him what he suddenly, desperately wants--to get stuffed full of two cocks in every possible position--or chase Lawrence out of the room so that Benicio can fuck him senseless _actually_ uninterrupted.

Things are still for a moment before Benicio bites into his neck again, draws a needy whine from his throat. “Like he’d even know what to do with a slut like you.”

He sees the high color on Lawrence’s face before he closes his eyes and rocks his hips up into Benicio. “Mm… you could show him.” Finally, _finally_ they get his shirt off, Benicio’s hands clamping onto his hips and lifting them, starting to work his pants down. He sits up long enough to yank Vax’s trousers off before leaning back in, starting at his stomach and kissing a slow upward trail along his torso. Vax groans, his back arching into the little kisses and bites, his hands reaching blindly to pull Benicio’s mouth back to his neck. His fingers tangle into long hair as nails scratch along his ribs and over the insides of his thighs and--

Vax jolts, his eyes opening wide, staring up at Lawrence, glancing down to Benicio between his legs. Oh… Oh, _fuck_. That’s hot.

“Losing focus already?” Lawrence’s words rumble against his collarbone and Vax writhes, his head falling back and mouth open, panting. The fingers on his thighs leave momentarily, come back slicked and press against his entrance, starting with two. “Just wait until we show you what we can really do.” Lips on his neck, a bite to the opposite side as Benicio had left. Vax loses himself to sensation, to wide fingers that tease him open. It’s not enough, fingers are never enough, but the hands on him and the mouth on him are making words almost impossible.

“Gotta open him up wide just to take us normal…” Benicio’s voice, low and lustful, not quite addressing him. Lawrence laughs against Vax’s neck, head shifting as he nods. Fingers probe into his prostate and Vax whines, his body trembling. “You think we’ll both even fit?”

“I think he’ll like it if we push his limits.”

“I-I will… I’ll like it. Fuck, just--use me, fuck me, _fill_ me however you want, I just--”

“That’s enough talking.” Lawrence’s mouth closes over his, hot and demanding as Benicio adds a third finger into him. Fuck, it already burns to be stretched so wide and if he can even begin to guess what they have in mind… Vax shudders in anticipation, his hips grinding down onto Benicio’s fingers.

The hot shock of pleasure when a mouth takes his cock is almost surprising enough to pull an orgasm from him right there. Vax cries out into Lawrence’s mouth, his body shaking as the fingers continue to work over his prostate and a tongue wraps around the head of his cock. He chases the feeling of lips on his as Lawrence pulls away, lets himself be pushed back to the bed with a hand on his heaving chest. Benicio’s still working him, four fingers in starting to just feel like enough. And what little coherency he has shoots up that there was discussion of him taking them _both_ … he’s going to die happy if that’s true.

Benicio’s mouth pulls off him slowly, a hand wrapping around his cock and stroking as fingers continue to massage and stretch him from inside. Vax realizes too late that the twins are talking, snippets of conversation he doesn’t quite understand.

“...blindfold… secret…”

“...senseless… if you think…”

“...knot…”

They can blindfold him, tie him up, fuck him however they want. He’s not one to kiss and tell, anyways. Now if only he could form enough coherent words to convey that.

A hot mouth returns to his cock and any semblance of coherency is ripped away, Vax’s hips bucking and his eyes rolling back behind his closed lids as he cums. He falls limp, legs twitching and chest heaving, whines as Benicio’s fingers slowly withdraw from him, leave his hole gaping and twitching and achingly empty. He wants to be full of cock and if he can’t have that, he wants to be full of cum at least.

Vax is barely aware of the cloth that’s wrapped over his eyes and tied at the back of his head, barely able to focus enough to feel himself being manhandled and shifted on the bed. He drops back against a broad chest, lets his head rest on a shoulder and determines it’s Lawrence by the tickle of hair against his cheek.

“Ready?” The word rumbles into his ear like a growl and Vax nods eagerly, leans in blindly and plants kisses along Lawrence’s jaw. Words are still too hard, that will have to do for begging for it.

The cock that enters him, slick and hot, is almost enough. After four fingers to stretch him, Vax is a little disappointed that there’s not more girth to it… but it goes deep, rubs against him slowly as he rocks his hips in Lawrence’s lap.

“Easy, now.” Benicio’s voice in front of him, hands curling around his thighs and lifting his legs, spreading them wider. Vax feels the blunt head of Benicio’s cock press against his hole and he whines, his hands scrabbling for something to hold.

“Yes, yes, please, fuck me, please--”

There’s the stretch he wants, the fullness, the feeling of being used. Benicio slides in with a grunt of effort, the two of them filling him together, urging Vax to ride them.

He’s not sure how much it’s doing for them, but his cock is hard again in record time, bobbing against his stomach and leaking pre-cum. He wants to touch himself, he wants to cum with these two stretching him open… and he wants them to cum in him, to fill him up and let him feel their mixed jizz leaking out of him for hours afterwards.

The words for those requests are too difficult to form, so he settles for bouncing on their cocks faster and letting the two of them talk. Lawrence into his left ear, how good he feels, how hot he looks. Benicio at his right ear, whispering about what a slut he is, how easily he took both of them at once. Vax can’t decide who’s more right.

“Benicio--” Lawrence grunts into his ear and Vax whines, tries to squeeze down on them. Not yet, he doesn’t want it to end yet.

“Go for it.” Benicio’s hips pump up and Vax loses his breath for a moment.

Something changes. _Something_ about the situation is so different than it was before. The hands on his hips dig claws into him, the chest at his back is suddenly broader, warmer, softer somehow. And the cock inside him… It grows, length and girth increasing in a way that even after all he’s seen and all he’s fucked, Vax swears is impossible. Teeth sink into his left shoulder almost hard enough to draw blood, panting breaths warming his skin.

“Fuck, he’s so--you have to try--you should--” Lawrence’s words are failing him, his voice lower, a rough growl against Vax’s skin. Vax whines in the back of his throat, feels a set of claw-like nails slide up his torso and wrap around his neck.

“Regular bitch in heat, isn’t he?” There’s a laugh at his ear, turning lower, turning into a different sound as Benicio thrusts into him again and this time Vax _feels_ it happen, feels the body pressed against him change. Hair or fur, he can’t tell by touch alone, coats Benicio’s chest, his nails in Vax’s thighs digging in sharpr suddenly. Whatever’s happened, it’s like a fantasy he never knew he had coming true.

“Please, please--” Vax isn’t even aware he’s begging, couldn’t say what he’s begging for until he feels it. The twins push him down at the same time that Benicio thrusts forward and Vax _feels_ the swelling knots that try to enter him. He cries out, his back arching off Lawrence’s chest, his eyes wide behind the blindfold. “Fuck, please, _inside_ …”

“Needy little slut,” Benicio growls into his ear, hips jerking against him. “Hold him down, Larry.”

The hand leaves his throat, lets him take full breaths of air again as two hands once more clap onto his hips. Vax whines and squirms as he feels it, as he feels the bulk of one of their knots enter him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lawrence snarls against his skin, his hands locking down hard enough to bruise and Vax squirms again as much as he can, tries to work with Benicio to get him in. Two cocks stretching him was already amazing, but if he can get them both to knot inside him, if he can--

Benicio slides in and Vax’s brain stops processing for a while.

He comes to feeling full, feeling fucked out, cum staining his stomach from his own cock and… oh, fuck, those two knots are still locked inside him, still being milked by his shaking muscles. His hand drops to his stomach and Vax groans, rubbing the tautness of his skin. There’s so much inside him.

“It’s too bad you can’t see yourself right now. You look so fucking good when you’re getting your brains fucked out.” Benicio laughs against his neck and Vax turns into him, lets a hungry mouth take his.

Lawrence’s voice is close to his ear, his hand moving up and rubbing over Vax’s stomach. “You’re so full… Took all that cum in you like a good slut.”

He soaks in the words from the twins, their filthy praises as they continue to kiss him and touch him, to lock their cum inside him with their knots.

When they finally pull out, Vax whines, his body falling limp on the bed, face down into a pillow. He reaches back, traces the rim of his gaping hole as the first cum leaks out of it. He just barely gets his hand to his mouth to taste them before exhaustion crashes over him like a wave.

In the morning, he still feels full, his insides still churning with cum, his hole still stretched open. Vax wiggles between the warm bulk twins sleeping on either side of him, reaches back and feels the plug that one of them has placed into his ass. He sighs, drops between them again and reaches up to finally take the blindfold off.

A hand on his wrist stops him, a voice that isn’t either of the twins as clawed fingers thread into his hair. “Surely you’d rather continue to be surprised by my younger brothers.” Lucius, the oldest brother, if he has to guess.

“Unless you have a surprise for me, too.” Vax lets himself be guided forward, opens his mouth and takes in the thick, musky scent/taste of Lucius’ cock as the man pushes it between his lips.

“I think I do.”

Damn, where was this guy last night? Getting stuffed from both ends sounds like about the closest thing to a perfect evening Vax has ever had. He relaxes his jaw, opens his throat and lets Lucius fuck his face, his tongue running over the man’s cock. It’s not until he’s pulled in close, nose crushed against a hairy (furry?) pelvis and a similar knot to the ones that had been in his ass last night nearly dislocates his jaw that Vax realizes just what he was missing out on with only two of the Lorelei siblings.

He’ll have to remedy that tonight. Maybe convince them to fuck him with the blindfold off, so that he can see just what their cocks can do to him.

For now, Vax will enjoy the head rush that comes with not getting enough air around the cock crammed in his throat. He’ll enjoy the feeling of his jaw starting to ache as Lucius cums down his throat, his swollen knot keeping him locked into Vax’s mouth. He’ll enjoy the sounds of Benicio and Lawrence waking up to see their older brother using him like a cheap fuck toy.

Vax is really going to enjoy this job.


End file.
